Potions For Dummies
by IniRniDefunct
Summary: Sometime after Harry was banned from Quidditch team by Hogwarts Inquistor, Dolores Umbridge. He recieves an package from someone he never expected to recieve in this millennia. Then the day gets weirder by the hour. One Shot Story


_One-Shot  
  
Potions for Dummies  
_

* * *

"Hey Harry, Hedwig's got something," said Ron, taking a bite out of a muffin. Harry looked up from his breakfast and indeed, his owl is carrying a package. He looked at Ron curiously and when his owl landed in front of Harry gracefully. She puffed her feathers proudly, Harry gave her bits of bacon while he took the package.  
  
Hedwig pecked his fingers affectionately and ate the bacon bits gratefully. Harry picked up, read the note, and dropped the package in surprise. _'N-no way in hell . . . this has to be a joke,'_ thought Harry, staring at the note.  
  
"What is it mate?" asked Ron, trying to read the note.  
  
"It's got to be a joke, I think they're fooling around . . . no way in their right mind that they would _even_ send me anything!"  
  
"Who sent you what?" asked Ron again, getting impatient. "Well? Tell me or I'll read it myself!"  
  
"Th-this is from the Dursleys," said Harry faintly. Ron blanched and grabbed the note for himself.  
  
"What!? This _is_ some sort of a joke, who would send you a package, a month away even from Christmas? Even then, they wouldn't send anything this _big_ or as nice . . . I think they're being controlled," said Ron laughing a little.  
  
"Perhaps," said Harry slowly. Hermione had finally came into Great Hall, went over to the boys, and sat down. "M-morning Her-Hermione."   
  
"Hmm, what's up? Why are you acting like that? Something's wrong?" asked Hermione, taking two pancakes and poured syrup on it.  
  
"Yes, something is up! Read this what Harry got," said Ron, giving him the note. Hermione read the note quickly and looked up shocked.  
  
"That cannot be right, who would do that in their right mind?" asked Hermione. "Well, what's in there?"  
  
"I-I'm scared of opening the package, wh-what if it's jinxed?" said Harry, staring at the package that was yet to be opened.  
  
"Here, I'll go get Professor McGonagall," said Hermione, getting up from her seat and went to get her. Harry and Ron sat there, staring at the package with caution. As if they were waiting for it to explode. Harry read the note again.  
  
_ Dear Harry,  
  
I'm sorry to hear that you were banned from Quidditch and I hope this will cheer you up quite nicely. I do hear that you're having trouble in potions so I think you will find this . . . useful. Well, have a nice year and I'll be seeing you at the end of the year.  
  
From, The Dursleys__'NONE of them would EVER send him a package,'_ thought Harry. He had thought if they even hear about being banned, they would have laughed and happy that he was being miserable little _brat_ that he is. Harry looked up and found Professor McGonagall was coming their way.   
  
"Ms. Granger that you have received a package, you think that it is jinx? Why?"  
  
"Because the Dursleys would not send me _anything _especially if it is to cheer me up. So, uh, I was thinking you could check if it's . . ." finished Harry quietly.  
  
"Of course Potter," replied McGonagall, she took a quick look to Professor Umbridge but she was not there yet. She waved her wand and the package was levitated into the air and spun it around to check if anything was out of ordinary. When she didn't, she looked over to him. "May I open this with my wand?"  
  
"Of course, you didn't need to ask," replied Harry anxiously. She nodded and flicked her wand, the wrapping paper came off, and what Harry saw, he blanched out even more. "I-is that what I'm reading right?" Everyone near him fell silent, staring at the object in the air, slowly spinning.  
  
The book is yellow with black stripes with a cartoon guy on the front. The title reads, _'Potions for Dummies'_ He looked over to Professor McGonagall desperately, he did not want anyone to read what it says, especially the _Slytherins_ and Professor Snape.  
  
"Um, yes well, I have to erm," Professor McGonagall wasn't sure how to continue. This was a muggle book! How was anyone to know that these things actually _worked?_ Then he saw Professor Snape walking towards them, rather fast and pale in the face.   
  
"Give me that! Potter, come with me!" he snatched the book out of midair and Harry, being shocked, followed him. Albeit clumsily, and went to the Aetrum chamber off Great Hall. He spun around and stared at Harry in the eyes.  
  
"How did you get this book?" Harry blinked.  
  
"Um, m-my relatives. They think it's funny to send me that . . ." replied Harry.  
  
"Don't parade this book around," said Professor Snape coldly. Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"I'm not going to do that. I don't even _need_ that book, you can keep it if you want. The Dursleys never given me anything _nice._ Now, can I go back in there and continue eating my breakfast?"  
  
"No Potter, you say they never given you anything?"  
  
"Oh they have alright, just old socks and hangers," replied Harry with sarcasm.  
  
"I do not take that tone Potter!"   
  
"Why are you defensive about that book anyways?" asked Harry, finding the whole thing to be suspicious.  
  
"It is because . . ." he was debating whether to tell Harry about something. He sighed shallowly, and showed him the author on the front cover. Harry blinked in confusion and saw who wrote the book.   
  
For one thing, today had be the most shock-est and completely crazy. For another thing, this book was written, of all people, Professor Severus Snape! Harry etiolated even more, today could not get any more weirder and shocker as it is.   
  
"Y-you wrote that? Well, you shouldn't have acted like that in Great Hall . . .."  
  
"Really, why?" asked Professor Snape coolly.  
  
"Because they're going to, well, make rumors about it. One could even say that you wrote the book," reasoned Harry. He swore that his already-pale face went even whiter.   
  
"Damnit!" cursed Severus Snape, not at all please. "Fine Potter, I daresay this will even help that Longbottom. I . . . give _you_ permission to use it in class. However, it is not up to me if you use it or not." He gave the book back to Harry, who stared at it with surprised look on his face. He _really_ didn't know what to do next. The Dursleys were being weird, Severus Snape wasn't exactly concealed, and Professor Umbridge wasn't at the table today.   
  
He found everything to be really, really odd. He hoped that nothing else would happen. But little did he know, things did indeed, get odder. After he finished his breakfast, keeping the book under his robes. He didn't need to be bothered by everyone else just yet. The three went to their first class of the day, Transfiguration.   
  
"Today, you will be doing Corrected Charm," she took an object, which Harry recognized as a fake flower. But he saw that the leaves were placed as the petals and the petals were on the stem_."Castigo objectum."_ the leaves and petals were now in the right place. "As you can see, this works for items that were made wrongly or incorrectly. You all will receive an object that was made wrong. Seamus, please come up here and pass them out to everyone."   
  
Harry received an object, which was an oddly shaped bowl. He assumed that he had to correct so that the bowl can be round. He took his wand out and waved. _"Constigo Objectom!"_ Instead of making the bowl rounder, he made the brim of the bowl mend together so now he got an oval ball. He caught the once-bowl-now-ball before it rolled off the table and groaned.   
  
"You're not saying the words properly Potter, it's Castigo Objectum. Now, try again," said Professor McGonagall. Harry nodded, and waved his wand again while saying the incantation.  
  
_"Castigo Objectem!"_ He unfurled the ball into a bowl, but transformed into a plate. He looked at her sheepishly who sighed.  
  
"Not objectem, its object-um," said Professor McGonagall, waving the wand to make the plate an oval bowl again. "Try_ again_ Potter."  
  
_"Castigo Objectum!"_ he said, waving his wand, and finally got the bowl in perfect roundness. He looked up at his professor who nodded and went on to the next student. He blinked, and shrugged.   
  
_'What was I expecting anyways? Some house points? Hah!'_ he continued working on the spell, making it into oval ball and round bowl again. At the end of the class, Professor McGonagall announced that there was no homework for tonight. Harry fluttered his eyelids, confused. There were at least ten kids here who didn't master the spell yet! However others grinned happily, he looked to Hermione who was also confused. Then they left the classroom, Harry spoke up.  
  
"Everyone's acting oddly today," commented Harry.  
  
"What, _I'm_ acting odd too?" asked Ron.  
  
"No, just my relatives and Professors. I wonder what's up?"  
  
"Well, looks like we have something to figure out," said Hermione. Ron and Harry looked at each other worriedly and back at her. "To the library!" The boys inwardly groaned. "But after Potions of course."  
  
" . . .I rather go to the library," said Harry, trying to change the directions, instead of going to the dungeons.  
  
"No Harry, we can't miss Potions! Maybe you can use the book," she said.  
  
"What, Harry using the book that the Dursleys given him? No, never, you're mad," said Ron. "Right Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not going to use the book," said Harry, nodding.  
  
"Oh well, who wrote it anyways?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Oh Hermione, come on, it'll be somebody we don't know," joked Ron. But Harry remained quiet. "Right Harry?" Still Harry didn't say anything. He wasn't about to lie again, to his friends anyways. "Mate? Is it someone we know?" asked Ron.  
  
"Harry, who wrote it? It's not . . ." then she realized, "Oh my, Prof-Professor Snape? That's why he was acting like that at breakfast isn't it?"  
  
"What, you can't be serious, he wrote a _muggle_ book? Why would he do that!?"  
  
"I don't know Ron," replied Harry glumly. He knew that his friends were going to figure out who wrote the book at one point. They _always _ponder these things for themselves.   
  
"Well, I don't see why you can't use the book in class, if _he_ wrote the book," said Hermione lightly.  
  
"No, I'm not going to show my face with that book around me. I think I'll just give it to Neville. We _all_ know he needs help."  
  
"You're right mate, the only reason that you're failing is because that Snape is unfair," said Ron.  
  
"I'm sure you will get at least Exceeds Expectations on O.W.Ls Harry," said Hermione, reaching the dungeons.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, I'll give it to him when I see him," said Harry, going in the classroom. He found that Neville wasn't in the room yet. He couldn't blame him; it was their least favorite class. Few minutes later, Neville finally came and sat next to Hermione.  
  
"Hey Neville," said Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry, I'm glad that Professor McGonagall didn't give us the homework. . ."  
  
"Yeah well, I found that odd," said Harry, pulling the book out.  
  
"Really? Mm maybe it is, what do you have there?"  
  
"Oh, I got this from someone but I find it as an insult and I don't need it. So, I figure you'd need it more than I do. Just a gift from a friend," said Harry, giving him the _'Potions for dummies.'_  
  
"Hey thanks," said Neville and took one look at the title.   
  
"Isn't this what you got this morning? Who gave it to you anyways?"  
  
"A . . . a relative of mine, I hate the family. So I found that an insult to me," said Harry.  
  
"What, this book is written by Professor Snape!" exclaimed Neville, blanching. Harry groaned, he did _not_ want him to yell. He knew that a certain Malfoy was coming. No sooner, he saw Malfoy standing next to him.  
  
"Did you say that Professor Snape wrote a book?"  
  
"Yes Malfoy, perhaps if you're _curious_ then you better go shopping in a _muggle_ book store."  
  
"What, he does not write muggle books!" said Malfoy. "Give me that," demanded blonde boy. Neville reluctantly gave him the book that read the front cover. "Wow, he did write this book. Anyways, _I'm_ not a dummy, so I don't need it. Here," he gave the book back to Neville. Harry took a double look, he actually _gave_ the book to him. Harry added Malfoy to the growing list of people who was acting oddly today. Then Professor Snape walked into the classroom, with the door banging loudly behind him. Malfoy went back to his seat quietly and looked back at Harry sneering.   
  
"Today we will be brewing the Reparo Optical Draught. I will finish the end of the process in specific, is needed to be simmering on the nights of full moon. Directions are on the board, now begin," said Professor Snape. Harry saw that Neville rapidly turned the pages in _Potions for dummies_ and had to laugh silently. He supposed that it might take Neville longer, but he may actually do the potion right for once. A little while later, when Harry was about to put in crushed bat wings into his cauldron. He sensed the familiar presence and recognizes at Professor Snape. Harry proceeded to put in the bat wings and looked up.   
  
"I see you have given him the book, tsk, not wise Potter. Seeing that _you_ need the book."  
  
"Actually, I don't Professor. See, _you_ make me a bad student, when I am actually quite good at it. You just let your prejudice a hold of you. Just wait until you see my O.W.Ls."  
  
"Perhaps we will Potter," said Professor Snape coolly. "Five points off from Gryffindor for the tone of voice," he continued to the next cauldron that was Hermione. As usual, he could not find anything worth criticizing. He went to the next one, which was Neville's. For once, he was speechless, Harry looked up to see what's wrong. But found that Neville's content was going smoothly so far and raised his eyebrows in surprise. The book _is_ of some use.  
  
"Longbottom," he drawled, "I suggest you to move your spot to an empty table. So, perhaps the book is of use to _you_ and we'll use that as my personal experiment?" he sneered, but Neville didn't tremble as he usually did.  
  
"O-of course Professor," said Neville, transporting his things and half-filled cauldron to an empty table away from Hermione. Harry saw the look of being confident and felt assured. Maybe he will finally show Professor Snape up. Then he frowned; he needed to find a way to do that as well. He can't fail potions _all_ the time. Then Harry put in the last ingredient before the last stage, simmer on the nights of full moon. He successfully put in the Griffin broth. He then waited for directions to whether or not bottle the contents.  
  
"When you are finished, please pour the contents into a bowl for me to boil and simmer at full moon. Do not forget to label your name on the sides of the bowl. After that, you may leave for the day," said Professor Snape. Harry went to get a bowl and poured the contents into it. He then labeled his name on the sides of the bowl, put a cover over it, and set it on the counter along with other people's work.   
  
Then Harry packed his things away and waited for Ron to put the bowl away and pack his things. When they finally left the classroom, Hermione spoke.  
  
"Malfoy is also acting weird today, and slightly for Professor Snape too. I really need to get to research. It's all very odd, what do you guys think? Could it be something they ate?"  
  
"I don't know, Dursleys was affected by it too, and it take about a day to reach here from Surrey for Hedwig. So it's got to have started last night . . . ."   
  
"Maybe, so who's acting oddly so far?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Professors McGonagall, Snape, Umbridge," she gave him an odd look. "What, she didn't show at breakfast today! Then there's the Dursleys, Malfoy, and I think I need to include Neville too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's just different today as well," said Harry. "Got to include anyone who isn't exactly their normal selves. We'll have to keep an eye out for anyone else," said Harry, entering the library.  
  
"Well yeah, we have to," said Ron, sitting down at one of the tables. Hermione went in search for books on behaviors and the spells. Harry got out his parchment, quill and ink; he got a feeling that they need to record their findings.   
  
After an hour of researching, Hermione gasped at one point; she then looked up at Harry and grinned. Harry gave her a questioning look, waiting for her to start talking.  
  
"I have a found a spell," but then she frowned. "It's a very difficult spell."  
  
"What, well?"  
  
"Its called Strange Detection Charm. Very advanced magic too, I don't know if we can perform it, especially on professors," she looked terrified at the very thought. Harry sighed and took the book from her and read the page about Strange Detection Charm.   
  
"Mmm, looks like this is what we need, we'll find out soon. Maybe we can use this on Neville," said Harry.  
  
"What, use it on Neville?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I think he will agree, I mean, he was willing to be experimented on today in Potions. So, why can't this be any different?"  
  
"Oh I suppose you're right, where do you think he is?"  
  
"Common room I guess, so what's the incantation?"   
  
"It's _Comperio res insumonstro_ . . ." replied Hermione.  
  
"Right, _comperio res insumonstro_," then he accidentally knocked the chair over, and lost his footing. He went flying forward, knocking the whole bookshelf backwards. It went in a domino effect, knocking other bookshelves after another. Madam Pince, Hermione and other girls shrieked in fear.  
  
"My BOOKS! _GELOSILIUM!"_ screeched Madam Pince. The Bookshelves stopped moving. Five of them were still standing with one stopped in motion. "Potter! Are you all right? Is anyone hurt?" asked Madam Pince worriedly. "Does anyone need to go to the Wing?"  
  
"No Professor, I think everyone is okay, _wingardium leviosa,"_ a seventh year girl replied, lifting one of the bookshelf to see if anyone was trapped.   
  
"We better check if anyone is trapped," said Madam Pince. Harry looked over to Hermione. They both knew that she is also acting oddly as well. Harry then saw the pattern in everyone's behavior. They were _mindful _of other people. He then realized why change it back to their normal behaviors when they are actually nicer?  
  
He stood up and walked to Hermione, who was going over to the mess that he created. "Hermione . . .."  
  
"We'll talk later, we've got to help Madam Pince, it _is_ your fault."  
  
"I'm sorry for being a clumsy person," said Harry sarcastically. Hermione gave him a reproached look, and continued to lift the bookshelves. Harry sighed, and starts helping the others. When they found that no one was trapped, which Harry felt relieved. Madam Pince had said she will put the books back on the shelves _her_ way.   
  
"Can I talk to you now?" asked Harry to Hermione.  
  
"Yes, so now Madam Pince's on the list isn't she?"  
  
"Actually, that's what I want to talk about. Think about it, aren't the patterns of their new behavior _helpful_ rather than harming them? Why change their behavior when they are _nicer?"  
_  
"I suppose you are right, but what if something dreadful happens to them in the long run?"   
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like brainwashing! At least perform the spell on Neville. I think you are the strongest wizard, since you can do Patronus charm. Please?"  
  
"Okay, okay Hermione, I'll do that," said Harry, walking out of the library. He went to the common room, giving the password to the Fat Lady. He found Neville working on his homework. He approached him hesitantly.  
  
"Hey Harry, what's up?" asked Neville, looking up from his essay.  
  
"Hey Neville, I-I was wondering if I could experiment something on you . . .."  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"Oh its called Strange Detection charm. I don't think I will find anything out of you Neville," said Harry quickly when he saw the suspicious look. "I just need someone to practice on, it's for someone else that I have to do."  
  
"Oh okay," said Neville, turning to him. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Harry nodded and raised his wand and pointed at Neville.  
  
_"Comperio res insumonstro!"_ a ray of purple light flew out of Harry's end of wand and shot at Neville's chest. Then Harry saw the words appearing on top of Neville's head. He quickly read.  
  
_This boy is effected, date: yesterday at twenty three to six P.M. How: unbrewed coffee. What will happen in long term: Becomes a robot-like. Cure: can of Coca-Cola. Signs: Mindful of other people then becomes temperamental. Last stage is the state of comatose. Time until second stage: five and half-hours._   
  
"Why are you looking above my head?" asked Neville curiously. Harry breathed fast, and ran out of the common room. Hermione was right, they _are_ going to be temperamental! Harry found Ron and Hermione in the library again and exhales quickly.   
  
"Hermione, we need, what, oh fine, fifty cans of coca-colas! That's the cure to their behavior," said Harry quickly.  
  
"What, why fifty? How do you know that's the cure?" asked Hermione.  
  
"That's what the spell said. Everyone's going to be really mad in about five hours. We don't have Imuch/I time. Oh wait, in fact, how about we ask the house elves to replace pumpkin juice for coca-colas for lunch and dinner?"  
  
"Good idea, but what about your relatives? What if they aren't the only ones?"  
  
"I'm sure they'll drink the pop sometime today or tomorrow. It's practically unavoidable for muggles. Come on, we've got to get to the kitchens if we need to do that. We only have about half an hour before lunch starts."  
  
The trio tore out of the library and headed straight for the kitchens. But Harry found that Professor Dumbledore was standing in the way, and blinked. But as Dumbledore did since summer, he didn't look at Harry directly but at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Hello Harry, what brings you here?'  
  
"Oh, I just want to find er Dobby, yeah," said Harry.  
  
"Mmm, I'm sorry, I can't let you go on in," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Are they dealing with Coca-Colas by chance?" asked Harry. Professor Dumbledore stared indirectly at Harry in surprise.  
  
"I see that someone did the homework," mused Dumbledore. "Don't worry, I have noticed few people acting oddly today. I, of course, performed a certain charm on Professor Umbridge. You see, she was acting very kind, much too kind than she usually do. So I performed it on her."  
  
"Oh,_ is_ it Strange Detection charm Professor?" asked Hermione excitedly.  
  
"Indeed it is Ms. Granger," replied Dumbledore, eyes twinkling. "So, I ask you to go to Great Hall for something to eat."  
  
"Yes Professor," replied the trio. On their way back, Harry looked at the two.  
  
"Well, we don't have to worry after all, and do you understand what I mean by him not looking at me. Not once?"  
  
"Yeah mate, I know what you mean now," replied Ron.   
  
"Mmhmm," sighed Hermione, thinking as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. The trio waited for lunch to appear and chat idly for next twenty-five minutes.   
  
"Well, I think Neville's going to be disappointed. I never really saw him being so confident."  
  
"I'm sure he will be that way at the end of the year. With D.A. and Voldemort, all of that. It should do him good," said Hermione.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but, I actually thought Malfoy was being a good guy."  
  
"Well, maybe he'll be like that sometime later in life. When he realizes some things of course," said Hermione hastily when she saw Ron's face blanching. "We don't always stay like who we are now you know."  
  
"You're right Hermione, we don't," agreed Ron. "It's just that, Malfoy being a changed man?"  
  
"You saw that today for yourself and I don't see you complaining."  
  
"But Hermione . . . food!" Ron began but he saw food surrounding him appeared and eagerly took some. Hermione shook her head pitifully.  
  
"Oh Ron, you are so strange sometimes," she said, helping herself to food. People soon filed into Great Hall for lunch. Harry saw that most of the _infected _people is here. All except Madam Pince and Professor Umbridge. He supposed that she would drink some later. Harry saw his cup and it is Coca-Cola. He grinned and drank the content. He rarely drank pop back at the Dursleys; Dudley would usually drink all of the pop they've had.  
  
The trio went to their D.A.D.A class with Professor Umbridge. They found her sitting at the table smiling. Harry remembered that she hadn't any coca-colas to drink. This is going to be a Ireal/I interesting lesson. When the others filed in the room, looking oddly happy. He supposed it was the effects of caffeine and grinned.   
  
_'Oh yes, really interesting,'_ thought Harry, eagerly waiting for the class to begin.   
  
"Good afternoon class," said Professor.  
  
"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge," replied the class almost dully.  
  
"Today, I have a rather different lesson planned in mind. I want you all to come up with three different hexes and charms and write them all down on your paper."   
  
Curious, the class got the paper and quill out, and began working on the assignment. Harry came up with three different ones. One was a Pastry Head charm, Mud Hurling Hex, and Water Stream curse. He also gave short description of each one of them. He looked up at his Professor, waiting for further instructions. Five minutes later, Professor Umbridge spoke again.  
  
"I think everyone has written down of hexes, charms and curses I presume? Okay, now pass them forward, there's no need to have your name on them. Pass them up, pass them up," she said sweetly. Once everyone passed the parchment up, she collected them. "Now," she took an object out and set it on the desk in front of her. "I want you to all pick an spell you wrote down. Got one? Okay, now," she moved away from her desk and stood by the door. "Some of you might have to stand up, but I want you to all cast the spell at the object I have just set on. Ready? One, two . . . three!" there was loud voices of throwing their spell at the said unrecognizable object.   
  
Harry had thrown the Mud Hurling hex at the oddly shaped thing, Hermione threw her Incendio fire charm, and Ron fired the Push Away charm. When the smoke cleared away, and found the object to be assorted of different shapes.  
  
"You see, that is what happens if you have ten or more people casting at the same time to another person. They become very unrecognizable, we may not even know what the true hair color of the victim. I want you to all write down what you have learned for this lesson."  
  
No one was about to complain or point out that she was acting very _oddly._ He hoped that she would drink the pop today at dinner. Or she will be unpleasant tomorrow. He hardly believed that only this morning, he had gotten the package from the Dursleys. He swore that a week went by but it hadn't. He sighed, and wrote his class assignment.   
  
_'At least we got a bit of break today,'_ thought Harry happily, yet cautious. At the end of the class, Umbridge dismissed the students, and a class without homework. Harry, Hermione, and Ron filed out of the classroom. Ron sighed dreamily and then used his sulky voice.  
  
"It's just too bad she won't stay that way," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I agree," said Harry.   
  
"Well, it _was_ an interesting lesson though," said Hermione. "I bet it will be helpful against Malfoy and those boys," said Hermione lightly.   
  
"Yeah, it will have to be on the train home," said Ron, grinning.  
  
"Yes, to avoid the teachers," replied Harry. They reached the common room after climbing through the portrait hole. Harry, Hermione and Ron sat down at their usual chairs by the fire and started working on their Herbology homework. After all, it_ was_ the only homework they have.   
  
After dinner, Hermione, Ron, and Harry went up to Dumbledore.  
  
"Sir?" asked Hermione, getting his attention.  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Does Madam Pince have her drink?"  
  
"She's affected as well?" asked Dumbledore, widening his eyes.  
  
"Yes Professor," replied Hermione slowly.  
  
"Oh goodness me, I have to give her the pop now," with that, Dumbledore stood up and left Great Hall.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Oh he had to take care of some things. He'll explain it to you," said Hermione. Harry looked to his right and found Umbridge was drinking the pop and silent smiled to himself but frowned softly. It was just too bad that Umbridge couldn't stay the way she did today in class. But he was willing to bet that Umbridge would never forgive herself for what she did today, and grinned slightly at the idea of it.  
  
"What're you smiling about?" asked Hermione furtively.  
  
"Oh just thinking about the outcomes tomorrow when Umbridge is back to her old ways," said Harry and Ron laughed.  
  
"I can't wait to see her look on her face in tomorrow's class," said Ron. Hermione smiled and sat down to eat the rest of her dinner.   
  
"You're right, I can't wait either," admitted Hermione, eating a chicken leg. Harry nodded and ate his dinner that consisted of chicken, mashed potatoes with turkey gravy, and peas, along with specialized drink for today, Coca-Cola. "I should blackmail them all one day."  
  
"No you mustn't," said Hermione at once. "You could be so much trouble for it."  
  
"Oh come on, it could be of use one day, actually, I admit. I took a few charms that will seal a memory. Like video tape of sorts."  
  
"What, you can't do that, that's a powerful magic you have done," said Hermione, paling.   
  
"Isn't that what everyone been saying? I've done things that a grown wizard haven't been able to do or face, you should be used to it by now Hermione," said Harry, eating the mashed potatoes mixed with peas.   
  
"I guess so Harry, but I don't think I will ever get used to it," confessed Hermione.   
  
Next day, in D.A.D.A class, Harry entered the room along with the other two eagerly. They have been waiting for this particular moment. They found Umbridge sitting at the desk, looking like a teapot going off. Harry had to bite his tongue from laughing out loud. The trio sat down in the farthest spot possible. Harry did not really need to be picked on by her today if she is going to be in a bad mood.  
  
"Well, start reading!" barked Umbridge and Harry snickered as most of the students jumped. They all turned to chapter six in the book that they have picked out the summer before. _'Oh yes, everything is back to normal,'_ thought Harry. Then he saw Neville, _'Well, as normal as it can get,'_ and began to doodle in his book. 


End file.
